


too much space between us

by darksideInvader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, cute astrology nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideInvader/pseuds/darksideInvader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jade sees a rlly cute girl when she goes to the observatory and she has to find a way to get that girl<br/>(haah nice pun in the title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much space between us

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck I have a poem due for English tomorrow but I'm writing this lmao

Glancing up from your phone, you spotted the observatory and you hurried inside, looking around for your research partner that was supposed to be meeting you here. You two needed some readings for an upcoming paper and tonight was the perfect night. As you realized that he wasn't here, a frustrated frown began to appear on your face. With a huff, you sank down into a chair by the door. After a few minutes of waiting by the door, there was no sign of him, and you crossed your arms indignantly. How dare he bail on you! You really needed the data, and tonight was the first night in a while that you'd been able to plan a trip over here.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a young lady walking into the lobby where you were the only one sitting. You heard her say, "Oh, did you need anything, miss?"  
Shaking your head, you bit your lip, then reconsidered. "Actually, yeah. Could you help me take some readings? I guess my partner flaked on me."

You saw a small smile grace her delicate features, and she nodded. "Of course. Are you studying at the college?"

Your conversation lasted until you reached the telescope where you'd be taking the readings. "Just tell me what you need help with, Miss....." She chuckled sharply. "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask your name."

You smiled, showing off your slightly bucked teeth, something left over that couldn't be fixed with braces as a child. "Jade Harley. And you're...Kanaya Maryam?" You squint for a moment to glance at her name tag before nodding. "Nice to meet you, Kanaya."

She smirked, replying, "Ditto, Ms. Harley. Now, just tell me how you'd like to begin."

After taking all the data you could get here, you grinned and thanked Kanaya for her help, shaking her hand. You couldn't help but notice how warm but rough her hands were. You'd definitely have to be back here again to see her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk when I'll write more but I probably will, granted I don't get lazy. Comment or something if you're interested


End file.
